Sleeping With The Enemy
by words-are-my-weakness
Summary: Julie struggles with her guilt after a night of passion, some may say madness, with Dirty Dave.


_**This has to be dedicated to Jill (RebaForever15) because the idea for this fic was hers. So if it's as rubbish as I think it is...blame her!**_

"I don't suppose you'd like to go for a meal, or a drink and a chat?" Dirty Dave asked his ex-wife's best friend as he sat opposite her in her own office. Her eyes barely left her computer screen, not knowing what to say or do next; Gill was her best friend, she didn't want to hurt her. But without thinking she said,

"How about a night out, you and me?"

Dave smiled callously, calculating and coldly. He had ulterior motives; ones that Julie Dodson was not aware of.

"I'll pick you up later, say 7.30?" he suggested, knowing where Julie lived from when he and Gill were married and went to Julie's house for get-togethers.

"I'll catch you later" Julie smiled, as she stood from her desk and walked toward the closed door.

Every part of her was telling her this was wrong; for Gill's sake she shouldn't be doing this, but more than that, she was married, happily married at that. Was a night of fun with a shag bandit worth risking her marriage and her friendship for?

_X_

Julie looked at herself in the mirror, turned to the side and smoothed her dress down with her hands. She was rather pleased with how she looked all in all; she was not spring chicken, but she hadn't lost the ability to attract a man. Julie knew as well as anyone what a shag bandit Dave was, but at the end of the day she wasn't looking for a long term relationship, and he wasn't bad looking.

A squirt of perfume, a brush tugged through her hair and a touch up of make-up before a gulp of wine and Julie was ready to go. She stumbled down the stairs in her red heels just as the door bell rang.

"You're carriage awaits" Dave greeted. "You look amazing"

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" Julie replied, flattered.

_X_

The meal wasn't too bad all in all; the food was nice, the wine was better and the company was passable. However, there were awkward silences at times. Julie glanced across the table to see Dave watching her, but quickly looked away nervously.

A few moments had passed in silence when Julie realised it was time to make her excuses and leave. She pushed her chair back and stood, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"Thank you, for a lovely evening, but I've got an early start" she lied.

"So have I; I'll walk you home" Dave replied; Julie's heart sinking.

"There's no need, really, I'll be fine" Julie tried.

She made for the door with Dave hot on her heels. She could feel him there.

"Just leave me alone, please, this was a bad idea, and I'm sorry" Julie turned to face Dave, desperation seeping through in her words.

"If you're worried about Gill you shouldn't be; tonight's about us, not her"

Julie didn't reply, she only kept walking.

"I married the wrong woman" Dave called, causing Julie to stop. "It should have been you, you are a million times the person she'll ever be"

"I'm married Dave, I can't do it to my family" Julie tried to explain.

"I won't tell if you won't"

Dave walked towards Julie slowly, flirtatiously, both knowing where this was going to end up. It was like something just came over her; her usual good sense of judgement had been obliterated.

_X_

He stabbed the key in the door, not able to see where the hole was as his and Julie's lips were locked. They kissed hard and fast, unable to let go of each other. The door opened, and with mouths still entwined, they closed it behind them. Julie pushed Dave up against the hall wall with her mouth, hands exploring bodies and fingers combing hair. Julie's hands tugged at the shoulders of Dave's jacket and he helped to slip it off, onto the ground. Bodies did not part for more than a moment at a time, not even on the stairs.

_X_

Julie awoke first the next morning and felt her heart sink and her stomach churn as she saw Dave asleep next to her. She got out of bed, dressed and made it to the front door without Dave waking up. She was dreading a day working with Gill; how was ever meant to look her in the eye again?

_X_

"Hi slap!" Gill called cheerfully as Julie entered her office.

"Morning" she replied flatly.

"What's up with you?" Gill asked, not knowing Julie to have ever been so quiet.

"You don't want to know Gill!"

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything" Gill encouraged.

"Not this"

"What? Tell me!" Gill urged, more worried this time.

"Last night, I...there was... I went to dinner with this bloke...one thing led to another" Julie stammered nervously.

"You shagged someone?" Gill asked, shocked that her friend could and would cheat on her husband.

Julie's head fell into her hands in embarrassment and disappointment in herself. "It was Dave"

"How could you Julie?" Gill gasped. "Sleeping with the enemy?"


End file.
